Save Me, Help Me, Free Me
by sktrgrl13
Summary: People say love can overcome any obstacle... when Gray is captured and tortured, will a certain dragon slayer be able to help him get passed everything that happened? Or will Gray fall deeper into the abyss? boyxboy involves dark themes
1. Chapter 1 - Save Me

He was cold; colder than he had ever felt in his life. Although his temperature was naturally lower than a normal person, he could still feel the chill deep within his bones. His body was trembling from anxiety and pain; his head throbbed as blood poured down the side of his head. He curled in upon himself as he tried to remember how he had gotten in the cell that he now resided in. His shirt was gone, as expected, but countless bruises and cuts decorated his pale skin. A thick chain was wrapped tightly around his ankles and attached them to the floor; the chains had the ability to stop him from using his magic which meant he wouldn't be able to save himself. He felt so alone; all he wanted was to go back to Fairy Tail and be with his friends… his family. He missed them all; he missed Cana's uncontrollable drinking, Lucy's attitude, Erza's frightening demeanor, and Mirajane's smile, but most of all, Gray missed his pink haired Dragon Slayer. He had so much to tell him, so much he wanted to do. He wanted to thank him for being his best friend and rival, he wanted to tell him how important he was to the guild and to Gray himself… he wanted to tell him that he would always love him… but now he might never even know.

"Natsu…" His weak voice echoed throughout his prison, "Please…save me."

FTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Like usual, the Fairy Tail guild was in an uncontrollable uproar. Everyone's voices meshed together as worry began to surround the guild hall. A little over three weeks ago, their resident Ice Mage, Gray Fullbuster had taken on a mission that required the help of an ice mage. The job should have only lasted a span of three days, but he has yet to make it back home. All the guild members were trying to think of ways to find their missing friend, but one particular dragon slayer had yet to say a word. His tanned hands were clutched tightly to his black pants and his head was bent down so that his spiky pink hair covered his onyx coloured eyes. His body was shaking as he tried to reign in his anguish and anger; the last thing he needed to do was blow up the guild hall. It was proving to be hard to do so; his heart was nearly breaking at the seams. Gray had always been beside him, be it that they're fighting as rivals or completing missions as team mates or even just chilling at the guild as best friends; Natsu just felt so…empty… without the ice mage around.

A warm hand was placed gently on the dragon slayer's shoulder causing him to look up. His newest friend and celestial mage Lucy Heartfilia was standing by his side watching him sadly with tears in her eyes.

"We'll find him Natsu."

Natsu simply nodded his head, his eyes once again downcast,

"I know Lucy, I just hate not knowing."

"I know," She sighed, "I know."

She reached out to him and placed her hand around his. He felt her squeeze his hand reassuringly which he did in return. He wasn't the only one who was worried, everyone was. Fairy Tail just wouldn't be the same without the ice mage's presence. Suddenly, a minty scent wafted through the guild causing Natsu's heart to stop beating. He ran towards the guild doors and pushed them open; the minty smell got stronger… that could only mean…

"Lucy!" He called behind him.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"I can smell him," He supressed his anxiety and excitement, "Gather as much of the guild as you can. I'm going to go ahead to see if I can pinpoint his location; make sure you bring Gajeel and Wendy with you. I don't know what condition he'll be in and they'll also be able to follow his scent so you can catch up with me."

The blonde mage's honey brown eyes widened as she tried to retain the information. She nodded her head quickly before running inside the guild. Natsu took off down the street following Gray's comforting scent as fast as he possibly could.

_I'm coming Gray, just hold on a little longer!_

FTFTFTFTFTFT

Gray didn't know how long he had been imprisoned, but he knew that it has been a long time. His stomach no longer growled with hunger, but frequently ached with unbearable pain. He could hardly distinguish his own skin anymore; he was just a canvas of red, black and blue. His head was rested in his forearms, his dark hair covering his deep blue eyes as tears threatened to fall. He had never felt so weak in his life; not even when he was a little boy in the presence of Deliora. At that time, he wasn't strong enough to fight back; now he was strong enough, but he was captured anyway. The sound of metal scratching against metal caused his head to snap up. He immediately tried to back himself into the corner of the room so he could hide from his captors. The chains around his ankles kept him from going very far, but he was going to try. The metal gates of his prison were thrown open; the sharp sound of the doors hitting the concrete walls resounded in his ears. A large, burly man entered the prison and smiled down at his captive sadistically. His beefy face was marred with countless scars and his demon black eyes laughed at him as he cowered in fear. The man's large hand reached out and latched around Gray's neck, forcibly lifting him from the ground. The chains chewed against his ankles as he struggled against his captor's grasp; the smell of beer and alcohol wafted off of the man before him causing Gray to cringe. The man laughed and threw Gray to the ground, his ribs cracking as he bounced off the floor,

"So beautiful," The man whispered.

Gray pushed himself into a sitting position and tried to back away from the man. His ribs burned from the exertion, but the fear began to numb the pain.

"Rahul said that I shouldn't touch the merchandise," The man laughed, "After all, a virgin ice mage could go for a lot of jewel; but you're so tantalizing, it's hard to resist."

"No…" Gray's voice quivered for the first time in his life, "Please don't."

The man roared with laughter as he advanced on the damaged ice mage and smiled at the fear that swallowed the mage's eyes. He once again reached out and grabbed Gray by his hair and brought him up. The man smashed his calloused lips against Gray's lips and forced his tongue into Gray's mouth exploring the mysterious, cold cavern. Gray struggled in the man's grip, but he refused to let go. He bit down on the man's tongue and found himself falling to the floor. The man roared in pain as blood dripped out of his mouth; he smiled sadistically at Gray, his eyes shining with deep malice,

"You want to play rough; I'll show you how to play rough."

The man dove at Gray and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. Gray tried to break free, but his previous injuries prevented him from doing so. Without warning, the man shoved his hand down the front of Gray's pants. A gasp escaped Gray's mouth as he still futilely struggled against the larger man's grasp. The man started sucking on Gray's neck as he fondled the younger boy reluctantly rendering him under submission.

"Stop," He rasped, "Please stop, I don't want this."

"I know that," The man laughed as he felt his pants tighten, "But I do."

The man threw Gray onto his stomach, effectively knocking the air out of the boy. Before Gray could react, his pants were being ripped down his body, exposing his backside. He tried to crawl away but the man was already straddling his hips.

"Don't worry," The man whispered in his ear, "It will only hurt a little bit."

The man started to thrust into Gray and pain immediately began to engulf this ice mage. He could feel his insides tearing as the unwanted member continued to thrust into his opening. Tears ran down his cheeks as his screams engulfed the small room. His screams meshed with the man's laughter as Gray continued to be torn apart.

"STOP!" He cried.

The man ignored him and grabbed Gray's sides tighter, thrusting deeper within the pleading boy. After an eternity of pain, the man came inside of the young ice mage and smiled when he was satisfied. He roughly pulled himself out of Gray's entrance sending another wave of pain through the boy. Gray remained on his stomach, tears still falling down his face. The man leant down by his head and pulled the young ice mage towards his face,

"I'll be back soon my pet and then we can pick up where we left off."

The man crashed his lips against Gray's again and shoved his tongue into his mouth once more. Gray didn't fight him off, but he continued to stare past the man blankly. The man removed his mouth off the mage's and laughed when he saw the broken mage lying on the floor.

FTFTFTFTFTFT

Natsu followed Gray's scent to an abandoned building on the outskirts of Magnolia. The dragon slayer's stomach tightened as a sense of dread quickly swallowed his entire being. For the first time ever, Natsu quietly made his way to the building. A couple men stood around the building with guns strapped firmly at their hips.

"Shit." He muttered.

He ran behind the large house and silently jumped onto the roof as if he were a cat. The men around the house didn't notice his presence even in the slightest. Natsu laid on his stomach and hung his head over the edge of the roof to look for an alternate entrance. The roof slightly groaned under his weight, but still the guards didn't hear a thing. The pink haired mage immediately found a window right beneath him. He silently opened the window and swung himself inside. He gracefully landed on the tips of his toes and made sure that no one saw him enter. He searched around the room he was in and saw files upon files scattered throughout the room. He approached the desk in the middle of the room apprehensively and began to search through the files. The files had lists of names and a certain amount of jewels beside each name. When Natsu got to the end of the list he found Gray's name without a price beside it. He raised a pink eye brow in confusion and searched through the other files. His eyes drifted to a file with Gray's name on it. Natsu picked it up and opened it slowly; his mouth dropped when he saw what was inside.

Gray's entire life history, even from before he met Ur, was compiled into this little folder. All the missions he was on, his past with Deliora, past relationships and sexual relationships. Natsu was somewhat happy to see that Gray had no sexual relationships, but that was for another time. He reached for another folder with a random name on it and looked at it. Like Gray, this person had no sexual relationships; as Natsu looked through other folders he saw that the other people didn't have sexual relationships either. Natsu's inner flame began to flicker angrily as he realized what kind of operation this house was hiding. Before Natsu's flames could get out of control, Gray's minty scent wafted towards him once more. Natsu ran out of the room and towards Gray's scent; his speed quickened when the scent of blood began to mingle with the mint. Natsu was so distracted that he almost didn't hear the sounds of footsteps coming at him. At the last second he dived into a corridor and pressed himself into the shadows. A large man walked past Natsu with a satisfied smirk on his face; what troubled Natsu was that some of Gray's scent was on that man. For the time being, Natsu ignored the man and continued to follow his nose. Natsu ran down three flights of stairs until he found himself in the basement. The basement was freezing even for an ice mage; his heart sank into his stomach. The dragon slayer walked around the basement looking for Gray when he stumbled upon a barred metal door. Natsu glanced inside and saw Gray's head; he hastily threw open the door and ran in as fast as he could. He stopped in his tracks, frozen, when his eyes fell on Gray's body for the first time in three weeks. His body was covered in red bloody scars and bruises. Weird hand shaped bruises were wrapped around his waist and the mage's lips were swollen. Gray stared blankly ahead, his deep blue eyes completely devoid of life. Natsu noticed that Gray's pants and boxers were around his ankles; his backside was raw and bloody. The man that carried Gray's scent immediately flashed across Natsu's mind and anger pulsed throughout him. Natsu walked towards Gray cautiously and dropped to his knees beside his head. Gray flinched and tried to back away from Natsu,

"Please, no more." More tears flowed down Gray's cheeks, "No more."

Natsu slowly lifted his hand and tried to touch his rival and best friend, but Gray convulsed and curled into the fetal position as best as he could,

"Don't touch me! Please don't hurt me anymore!"

Tears began to gather in the corner of Natsu's eyes as he saw the terrified expression Gray's face. Natsu could vaguely hear explosions from outside, but he drowned them out. He kept all his attention on Gray. The dragon slayer reached his hand out again and gently placed it on Gray's frozen and battered cheekbones. He used his thumb to wipe the tears off his friend's cheeks and cupped his face earnestly,

"You're going to be okay," Natsu whispered soothingly, "I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore."

"N-Natsu?" Gray's voice broke.

"Yes, it's me." He tried to smile encouragingly through his own tears, "And I promise I'm going to get you out of here."

Without warning, Gray weakly launched himself into Natsu's arms and grasped onto him desperately. The dragon slayer carefully wrapped his arms around the ice mage and rocked him back and forth. The black haired teen clung to Natsu's heat in attempts to sooth his broken and defiled body.

"Gray…" Natsu whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to get those chains off your ankles; it might hurt a little and you're going to have to let me go for a minute."

Gray nodded his head hesitantly and let go of Natsu. Having no strength of his own to hold himself up, he laid his head on the cold ground. Gray could faintly feel heat near his ankles, but he was so out of it that he didn't even feel the burn. He felt weight fall off his ankles and he felt his pants being pulled up his bruised legs. He ignored the pain by drowning himself in the now existent presence of his ice magic. As quickly as the pain was there, it was gone and Natsu's warm arms were wrapped around him once more. Natsu gently lifted Gray off the ground and carried him bridal style. Gray grunted in pain at the movement and clung desperately to Natsu's white scarf. The two teens escaped the house and ran into the chaos outside. The Fairy Tail members cheered at the sight of them and immediately swarmed them. According to Erza, one of the heads of the operation Yakumo had escaped during the battle. Natsu's temper flared causing more heat to envelope Gray. Normally the heat would annoy Gray, but thanks to this familiar heat and familiar heart beat beating alongside his, he knew that he was safe.

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2 - Help Me

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY I DO WISH I OWNED GRAY AND NATSU THO!**

The guild hall was overflowing with celebration, laughter, shouts and explosions. Some of the members were away on missions and others were simply just sitting inside the guild drinking with their friends. However, there was one Fairy Tail mage that did not partake in the spontaneous festivities that swallowed the guild in an excited stupor. A raven haired teen sat in the farthest, darkest corner of the guild with his head lying in his arms on the table. Dark bags lined his deep blue eyes and his normally flawless pale complexion was waxy and clung to his gaunt cheek bones. His eyes were glazed over and pained as he was haunted by what happened last month. Every time he closed his eyes, that bastard's face would invade his dreams which prompted him into avoiding sleep all together. He sighed exhaustedly and ran his hand through his hair; the only upside about this whole ordeal was that his stripping habit had finally been beaten. Since he had been rescued, not one article of clothing dared to leave his lean frame; he would rather kill himself than let his friends… his family… see the disgusting being that he had become.

He pulled his legs into his chest and closed his eyes for a few moments, hoping to get a few moments of sleep when Yakumo's scarred, beefy face appeared in his mind's eye; the pain from that day immediately resurfaced. His eyes shot open and tears began to gather in his deep blue orbs. His chest started constricting with panic, so he just held himself closer together, praying that no one would notice and try to break through his defenses. For the first couple weeks, he was able to put on this façade that encouraged the guild into believing that Gray was going to be alright and that he was going to get through it; it was so good that for a while he began to trick himself, but now he was falling apart… and he was hating it… he was hating himself… his weakness. His stomach ached silently, hoping that for the first time in weeks Gray would answer its call and eat, but he couldn't do it.

The ice mage pushed himself to his feet and the world began to swim around him. He put his hand on the table for balance and closed his eyes. When he felt that world had righted itself, he made his way from the table and toward the guild doors. He was almost there when the doors opened on their own. Gray's walls around his heart and emotions seemed to crack slightly when the pink haired dragon slayer walked into the guild with that goofy smile on his face. Natsu, Lucy and Happy had been on a quest for the last couple weeks in Akane; they had invited Gray, but he turned them down, so they would not see how broken he had become. Judging by the smile on the dragon slayer's face, the job went well, however Lucy's expression was completely the opposite; she looked like she was about to explode. Gray forced his signature smirk on his face and slowly made his way over to his teammates.

"Hey guys, how'd the mission go?"

Lucy's blonde brow twitched in annoyance,

"Oh it went fine. Defeated the bad guys and that idiot destroyed half the town so we didn't get paid."

"C'mon Lucy," Natsu rolled his eyes, "It wasn't that bad."

"'Wasn't that bad' my ass."

She turned on her heel and stormed away mumbling under her breath. Gray had to laugh at her predicament; what did she expect? Of course Natsu was going to blow the town up; he has never failed to do so before.

"So where are you off to?" Natsu asked curiously.

"I think I'm going to head home," Gray shrugged, "There's not much going on here."

"Oh, okay." The fire mage watched him carefully, "See you around then ice block."

"Sure thing flame head."

Gray moved to walk around Natsu when his legs suddenly gave out from under him. He heard someone calling his name and saw the hardwood floor rushing up to meet his face when a warm hand wrapped securely around his waist. The last thing he saw before his eyes slid closed was Natsu's onyx eyes staring down at him with concern.

FTFTFTFTFTFT

Natsu, Lucy and Happy were making their way back to the guild from the train station. Natsu was walking calmly with his hands behind his head and a smile on his face. He had been away from the guild for two weeks and he missed everyone like crazy; he especially wanted to see how Gray was doing. Despite how the ice mage has been acting the weeks leading to before the mission the pink haired teen couldn't help but notice that Gray's smile never reached his eyes. He was worried that Gray was keeping everything in again; why he thought he had to do that, Natsu could never understand. The dragon slayer expected his friend to be a little shell shocked because of what happened to him, but the ice mage seemed to have bounced back; too fast for Natsu to be completely comfortable with it.

Natsu continued to ignore Lucy's complaints as the guild hall came into view. Subconsciously, he picked up his speed and was nearly running to the hall. The thought of seeing Gray was making his heart pound and he was desperate to see him. At that thought, a small blush spread across his cheeks and his face heated up slightly. He shook his head and decided that he was just wondering how the ice mage was doing. He opened the doors to the hall and was greeted by the sounds of laughter and merriment, causing his smile to widen.

His onyx eyes immediately fell on Gray who was standing by the doors. Even though he was happy to see his rival, he had to fight his facial muscles so that his smile stayed on his face; Gray didn't look well at all. Not only was the exhibitionist fully clothed for once in his life, but he resembled a walking skeleton. His eyes were dark and lacked the warmth that they used to possess. His face was gaunt and his clothes looked too big for his lean frame; they were basically falling off his body. The only things significantly normal about Gray was the coldness he naturally carried and the smirk on his face; but the smirk even seemed forced.

"Hey guys, how was the mission?"

His voice even sounded broken; how could no one have noticed? Natsu was about ready to knock some sense into everyone around him until he realized that Lucy was still complaining about the mission. At least it was half of the town instead of the whole town; honestly, Natsu was proud of his work.

"C'mon Lucy," He rolled his eyes, "It wasn't that bad."

"'Wasn't that bad' my ass."

She turned on her heel and stormed away; sometimes she could be such a drama queen. Natsu returned his gaze back to the ice mage standing in front of him. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the ice mage swaying on the spot slightly,

"So where are you off to?"

"I think I'm going to head home," Gray shrugged, "There's not much going on here."

That's when he noticed it again; the slight swaying in Gray's stature was becoming a little more pronounced sparking worry into the dragon slayer,

"Oh okay, see you around then ice block."

"Sure thing flame head."

Natsu watched as Gray tried to take a step forward when his legs gave out. The dragon slayer instantaneously whipped his arm out and wrapped his arm around the ice mage's waist. He was slightly thrown off by how boney his waist was against his arm.

"GRAY!"

Deep blue eyes connected with onyx for a brief moment before his eyes slid closed. Panic ensnared Natsu causing the temperature of the guild hall to spark slightly. Running footsteps could be heard from behind him, but he was frozen. A hand reached towards Gray and Natsu just pulled him closer to his chest,

"Don't touch him."

"Natsu," Mirajane's soft voice blanketed over him, "We want to help Gray, okay? We're not going to hurt him."

The dragon slayer still held on to the raven haired teen protectively, not wanting anyone near him. To emphasize this, the temperature in the guild hall went up even more. He heard the footsteps back up and the temperature cooled down. Something cold was placed on his shoulder and he recognized it as Erza's hand.

"Natsu, you need to let us take a look at him." Her voice was stern, but also held a warmth that he wasn't used to.

"I didn't know it was that bad," Natsu whispered, "I shouldn't have left him alone."

"We're just as much at fault," Erza said sadly, "So let us make up for it by giving him the help he needs."

The pink haired teen nodded and turned to Erza and the rest of the guild. Tears were prickling at the corner of his eyes and one even managed to trail down his cheek. Knowing not to try and take Gray from Natsu again, Mirajane lead Natsu to the second floor and into the infirmary. When they got into the dimly lit room, Natsu gently laid Gray on the white bed and was nearly sickened by the fact that Gray nearly blended in with the sheets. Without a word he sat next to the bed and held onto Gray's hand; afraid that if he were to break contact Gray would disappear before his eyes. For the first time in many years, Natsu bowed his head and cried.

FTFTFTFTFTFT

_He was walking down the crowded streets of Magnolia as the autumn leaves decorated the ground and the sun kissed his skin. Natsu was walking by his side with one of those goofy smiles that always seemed to make his heart soar. He laughed as Natsu basically exploded with happiness at the food stands that surrounded the main street. Gray himself could care less about the food, but he was happy to see the dragon slayer happy. Suddenly the sky turned dark and the air turned icy cold. Normally Gray would be okay with this weather, but something wasn't right. The streets of Magnolia vanished along with the food carts, along with Natsu himself. Gray called out for Natsu desperately when something cold and heavy wrapped around his ankles tightly. He looked down and saw familiar shackles around his ankles and panicked. He bent down and tried to pull the shackles off when he was suddenly thrown backwards and a large metal door slammed shut. Tears trailed down his cheeks as he curled himself into a ball so he could just disappear. Then booming laughter surrounded the room he was in and a chill trailed up his spine. He closed his eyes tightly and rocked himself back and forth; hoping, praying, that it wasn't who he thought it was. A beefy hand grabbed his hair and pulled him forward. Out of pain his eyes shot open and Yakumo's obsidian eyes laughed at him maliciously. Gray struggled in his grip, but he failed in doing so when Yakumo's lips smashed against his own. A small whimper of pain escaped Gray's lips causing Yakumo to laugh like a lunatic._

"Gray! Wake up!"

_Yakumo threw him onto his stomach with a sickening crack. Gray knew what was coming next so he tried to curl in on himself, but new shackles had appeared and wrapped tightly around his wrists and the back of his neck. Yakumo's hot breath brushed against his ear,_

"_Don't worry, it's only going to hurt a little bit."_

_Tears flowed down Gray's cheeks as the pain started. So much pain and he was so alone; he deserved this, he deserved all of it and he knew it, but it still hurt._

"GRAY!"

Gray shot forward, a cold sweat blanketing his pale skin. He glanced around frantically, but all he could see was darkness. His breathing hitched as panic consumed his very being. He was on the verge of hyperventilating, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He pushed himself backwards so his back was against the wall. He pulled his legs against his chest and rocked himself back and forth. Something touched his arms and he threw himself to the ground and put his arms over his head and continued to rock,

"Don't hurt me," He muttered, "Don't hurt me, I-I know I deserve it… but please just spare me this once."

"Gray…"

"P-Please no more!" He cried as his body shook, "I can't take it anymore! P-Please don't hurt me…"

"Gray, I won't hurt you," A voice whispered soothingly, "I could never hurt you."

The ice mage covered his ears and rocked back and forth even faster,

"N-No! You're lying to me! You just want me to trust you so you can hurt me again!"

Without warning, warm arms wrapped around Gray. He struggled and tried to get away, but he was locked firmly in place. Tears continued to fall down his face and his breathing hitched with more ferocity, but the person holding him refused to let go. His eyes opened without his want, but his tears renewed when they did. A familiar pink haired dragon slayer had his arms wrapped tightly around him; the heat was so comforting, but he was so scared.

"N-Natsu?" He whispered brokenly.

"Yes Gray, I'm here."

"D-Don't let him get me." Gray stuttered, "D-Don't leave me alone."

"I won't leave you." His arms wrapped around the trembling mage even tighter, "I won't ever let you go."

"But he's always there…" Gray whispered, "Every time I close my eyes, around every corner, and everywhere I go… he's always there…watching me."

The dragon slayer's own eyes had filled with tears by this point and they were falling down his cheeks like a waterfall. He had never seen the strong, independent, and capable ice mage so broken and defeated; he hated it… he hated, no, he loathed the man who did this to his Gray. Natsu gently pressed his lips against Gray's forehead and rocked him back and forth soothingly.

"Help me…" Gray's voice whispered.

"Don't worry anymore Gray," Natsu whispered back, "I'll be by your side until your strong enough to stand on your own."

The ice mage buried his face into the crook of Natsu's neck and immersed himself in the dragon slayer's familiar scent and heat,

"Thank you."

Natsu held him tightly and nodded his head in response. He ran his hand gently through Gray's hair and wiped the tears of the mage's pale face. Gray snuggled closer to his dragon slayer and let his remaining tears fall down his cheeks. Even though the road ahead of him was going to be tough and even when he feels like he is going to fall apart, Natsu was going to be there beside him… holding his hand.

**This is just edited :D not a new chpt! **

**-sktrgrl **


	3. Chapter 3 - Free Me

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS SPECTACULAR CHARACTERS! ALTHOUGH, I DO REGRETFULLY OWN YAKUMO… THE BASTARD…**

The streets of Magnolia Town were bustling with uncontainable energy as the date of the Autumn Festival approached. Various wooden planks, hammers, nails, rope and crafts littered the crowded streets as the townsfolk prepared their different floats and booths for the carnival and parade. Among the townsfolk, the most excited for the festival were the well-known mages of the Fairy Tail guild. The members of the guild loved the festival for a variety of reasons; Cana liked it because she could drink all she wanted without Erza yelling at her, Master liked it because he could see 'all his beautiful ladies', Erza went because she could have all the strawberry cake she could ever wish for and the rest of the guild liked the festival for all the different games; no one was more competitive than those of the Fairy Tail guild.

This year however, one Fairy Tail mage was a little nervous about going out and spending the night on the town. Although he was slowly making his way down the path of recovery, Gray Fullbuster was still hesitant about wandering around Magnolia at night. The only people who actually knew this about him were Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Happy and Master; he refused to tell anyone else. The guild already saw his weak side once, and he sure as hell was not going to let them see it again. He had to admit though, since letting Natsu behind his barriers he had been able to get over most of the pain and trauma that was inflicted upon him when he was in the hands of Rahul and Yakumo; but since Yakumo had yet to be caught, Gray couldn't help but worry that Yakumo was still in the shadows watching his every move.

The raven-haired teen ran his hand through his hair as he walked silently towards the guild hall. He kept his head down as he moved through the crowded streets. He couldn't help but feel eyes on him, but he knew it was mainly anxiety; damnit, he hated being weak. He unconsciously quickened his footsteps which resulted him in running into a few people and receiving a couple dirty looks. He was halfway to the hall when he heard a voice calling for him in the distance. Without his permission a relieved smile spread across his face as he turned towards the familiar voice. A certain pink-haired, hot headed dragon slayer was making his way through the crowds of people shouting at the top of his lungs as obnoxiously as he could. Gray stopped walking and leaned against a nearby building to wait for his long term rival, best friend, crush and savior. After a couple of moments, the dragon slayer had finally caught up with him; his goofy smile firmly planted on his face.

"Jeez ice-block, who would've thought you could actually move that fast."

"What's that supposed to mean flame-brain?" Gray growled jovially, "Are you calling me slow?"

"Well considering all the hits I can land on you…"

Gray rolled his eyes and ceremoniously planted his fist into the top of Natsu's head. Natsu hissed in pain and rubbed the sore spot rhythmically,

"Care to rephrase that hot head?"

Natsu mumbled under his breath and glared at the ice mage darkly. Gray laughed and shoved his hands into his pockets while pushing himself off the wall. The rivals walked side by side to the guild hall in complete silence for a couple moments before Natsu sighed,

"So, how have you been doing lately?"

Gray shrugged his shoulders and glanced at the fire mage out of the corner of his eye,

"Okay I guess; I'm still anxious sometimes, but it's getting better."

Natsu nodded and a satisfied smile spread across his lips,

"Are you going to come to the festival?"

The ice mage sighed and looked at his feet. He knew this question was coming sooner or later. He, Natsu, and Erza have been going to this specific festival together every year since they met each other, and it would be weird if he didn't go.

"I don't know, maybe." Gray avoided Natsu's onyx eyes.

"You have to go ice for brains; it wouldn't be the same without you." Natsu pouted, "You know I won't let anything happen to you right?"

A light blush crawled onto Gray's cheeks and he turned his head away from Natsu's line of sight,

"I'm not weak Natsu; I don't need your protection."

He quickened his pace to get away from the dragon slayer, but stopped when a familiar warm hand latched onto his wrist. His heart raced upon the contact and he felt all the blood rush to his ears. He kept his head down and continued to avoid Natsu's inquiring and confused gaze,

"I never said you were; I was trying to let you know that I have your back if you need me." The pinkette tightened his grip on his wrist.

Gray yanked his arm out of the dragon slayers grasp and turned back towards the guild,

"I know you're there, you're always there; there's nothing I can do to change that fact, but, I don't want you to get more involved than you already are. I don't want to depend on you anymore; you have no idea how weak that makes me feel."

"Gray…"

"It's not that I'm not thankful for all you have done to help me, because I am. I am thankful that you have been by my side like you have been for all these years; it means the world to me, more than you know. I just want things to be the way it was before, before that bastard did that to me. I'm tired of being treated like something that is broken; I'm not shattered anymore."

Gray clenched his fists at his sides and walked away without a backwards glance at the dragon slayer that he held so close to his throbbing heart.

FTFTFTFTFT

Natsu watched the retreating back of his cold, lonely, and frightened friend. The autumn wind whipped around him causing his treasured white scarf to blow around. Although the ice mage was healthier, happier and slowly returning to his old self, the pink haired teen couldn't help but worry about him. It's true that he was wary and more than a little protective of his raven-haired friend, but he couldn't help it. Watching the ice mage fall apart, not having the ice mage by his side safe and sound was something that Natsu wanted to avoid at any cost. If he were to lose Gray again, Natsu wasn't sure if he would be able to exist; he just loved that damn stupid ice freak too much. Natsu sighed and slowly followed the path the ice mage took. Different smells drifted into his nostrils, but he tried to ignore them; now wasn't the time to get distracted. He was almost at the guild doors when the scent of hay, mould, blood and a hint of mint invaded his barrier of forced indifference. Natsu tensed and frantically searched around him as he tried to pinpoint the scent. He clenched and unclenched his jaw in anger as the memories of Gray's prison and broken form flooded his mind. Natsu headed towards the alleyway where the scent was coming from, his hands set a flame. He was about to enter the alley when a hand clapped down on his shoulder. He whipped around prepared to strike when the form of the queen of the Fairies showed in his vision.

"Shit Erza!" Natsu extinguished his flames, "Don't do that!"

The red haired mage regarded the dragon slayer with calculative brown eyes,

"What were doing in the alley Natsu?"

The pinkette turned his back to Titania and glanced down the alley again to see that it was vacant. He sniffed the air for the disgusting scent, but found that it had disappeared.

"Natsu," The armour mage demanded darkly, "I demand you tell me what is going on."

"I thought I smelt something _distinctive_ and I had to check it out." He responded darkly.

"Distinctive in what way?" Erza inquired.

"As in the next time I smell it, nothing will stop me from murdering the bastard."

Erza narrowed her eyes when she realized who Natsu was referring to,

"You're sure it was him?"

The dragon slayer nodded stiffly,

"Gray's scent is still on him."

Erza also stiffened slightly, but only because Natsu whipped around and slammed his fist into a nearby brick building. His muscles tensed and un-tensed with anger; his body was quivering with all the rage that was building up inside of him.

"We'll keep him safe Natsu…"

"He wouldn't let us Erza and you know it." The pink haired teen growled, "It would make him feel weak and that's the last thing he wants."

"I'm well aware of that; he gave Lucy, Happy and I that speech when he came to the guild hall today." Erza said sadly, "But since when do we listen to what he has to say?"

A half-hearted chuckle slipped past Natsu's lips,

"You got a point there."

FTFTFTFTFT

The sunset pressed on the side of his house as Gray pressed his back against the head board of his bed. The cold wood on his bare back was a slight comfort to the all too tense muscles lining his bones. The sound of excited villagers drifted through his open window, almost convincing him to come out of the safe seclusion of his home, but he refused to move. He wrapped his arms protectively around his knees and placed his head in his lap. The autumn air danced around his room in celebration as the cheers of the villagers got louder and louder.

Gray sighed and reluctantly pushed himself to his feet. He wandered over to his window and noticed that parade had started. He couldn't help but wonder if the guild was going to be in the parade this year; he hadn't been paying too much attention lately. A small smile spread across his lips when a float nearly swallowed by children rolled by. The children had the biggest smiles on their face and they were singing their hearts out. Some of the children on the float must have seen him because they were pointing up at him. He waved at them and they responded almost enthusiastically; one of the kids ran from the front of the group to the back. However, he quickly reappeared, holding onto the scarf of none other than Natsu Dragneel. Gray scanned the float and he noticed that Erza, Juvia, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Gramps, Loke, Mirajane and even Gajeel (although a bit disgruntled) were standing amongst the children.

"Hey Gray!" Natsu called, "You going to come and join us?!"

The ice mage didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the sentiment; laugh because the kids were trying to take poor Natsu down and cry because well, he didn't exactly know why… maybe it was because he was happy?

"I don't know…"

"Stop being a stubborn idiot!" Erza shouted with a glare, "You have to come along… you owe me a strawberry cake remember?!"

He raised a dark eyebrow in her direction and laughed,

"What in the hell gives you that idea?"

"Gray Fullbuster! How dare you forget about my strawberry cake! I must now drag you down here for punishment!" She smirked at his terrified expression, "Prepare yourself!"

The raven-haired teen watched as Titania herself launched at his bedroom window and front tucked inside. He backed away from her intimidating form until his back was literally up against the wall. Her armoured hands were placed firmly on her hips and she smiled at him softly,

"Listen Gray, I know you're afraid; after all, you have every right to be. But it's not like you to let fear rule your life. Remember Deliora?" Gray unconsciously shuddered, "Even though you were terrified of that demon coming back to life, even though it meant fighting against your childhood friend and rival, you pushed yourself to protect the villagers and your comrades; you didn't let your fear control you. I know this time is different, but I still have faith that you're strong enough to beat this."

Gray stared at one of his closest friends in utter disbelief. Erza thought he was brave; at this point he didn't exactly feel that way, but she had a point. What's he talking about? Of course she had a point, Erza _always_ has a point. He walked over to the armoured mage and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you." He whispered.

He let go and made his way over to his window and looked down at the float of children and guild members who were waiting for him expectantly,

"Hey flame brain!"

Natsu smiled up at him,

"What do you want ice freak?"

"Clear the way!"

"You got it!"

The children were immediately moved out of the way and Gray took his stance. The ice magic pooled around in his palms, which soothed his anxious and chaotic spirit. He released his magic causing the spectators and children to make noises of appreciation. An ice slide leading from his window to the float had appeared; he jumped on and slid towards his guild members on his feet. When he landed on the float he was immediately swarmed by little bodies asking him to make more things with his ice magic. At that moment, Gray was the happiest he has been in a long time and he wouldn't change it for the world. Nothing could ruin this evening for him now; not even if they tried.

FTFTFTFTFT

The sun had now completely set and the darkness of night had blanketed the sky. The stars sparkled brilliantly against the backdrop and the moon was full and almost as radiant as the sun was during the day. The autumn wind continued to blow around the different booths and games while playing with the different coloured leaves as it danced by. Natsu was walking beside his favourite ice mage in contentment; he was so happy that Erza was able to convince him to leave his house. Not only would it be more enjoyable with Gray there, but it would also be easier to keep an eye on him just in case the bastard decides to make an appearance. Somewhere along the way, he noticed that Gray had accidently stripped off his shirt. Normally he would've made fun of the ice mage's uncontrollable habit, but not tonight. It had been months since the raven-haired teen peeled any clothes off in public because he didn't like the new scars that adorned his body; he was ashamed. Gray wearing a shirt was weirder than Gray stripping in public; surprisingly enough, the guild decided that they liked his stripping better. Since Gray had taken his shirt off, maybe he was going to move on; that made everyone, including Natsu, very happy.

As they were walking between the different booths their hands would occasionally brush against each other. Every time this would happen, Natsu would involuntarily twitch and turn bright red; unbeknownst to him, Gray was doing the exact same thing. The dragon slayer has known a long time that he was gay, and for an even longer time had a crush on one particular ice mage. Hell, the ice mage was probably the one that started it all. Despite his feelings, Natsu couldn't actually find the courage to tell Gray how he felt. He was terrified by the fact that Gray would most likely reject him and the relationship they do have would break into a million pieces. Plus, after everything the ice mage has been through lately, he couldn't bring himself to force his feelings on him like that. Unknowingly, the confused dragon slayer let out a defeated sigh which caught the attention of the mage standing beside him.

"Hey, you alright?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

Natsu's eye twitched and he shifted his gaze to his feet,

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"Don't strain yourself so much flame head," He teased, "It would be bad if you gave yourself an aneurysm."

The dragon slayer punched his rival in the arm,

"Shut up you ice block."

Natsu listened to Gray laugh and he thought that it was the most magical sound that he had ever heard. The two boys continued to walk and didn't notice when their pinkies latched around each other's in a subtle and endearing way. After a while, they spotted Lucy, Erza, Happy and the others in the distance. They ran towards them and nearly knocked each other and poor Lucy over in the process.

"Hey!" She screamed, "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Lucy, I just love you so much that I wanted to give you a hug." Gray stated sarcastically.

"So," Natsu looked expectantly at their other friends, "What have you guys been doing?"

"Erza only just got away from the dessert booth," Wendy laughed, "If you want strawberry cake, I suggest you forget all about it."

Gray sweatdropped,

"You said that you wouldn't do that this year,"

"Don't judge me Gray," The armoured mage pouted, "It's not my fault that the cake is so damn dastardly!"

Gray placed a mock sympathetic hand on her shoulder,

"Don't worry, you didn't stand a chance."

The group laughed at the two of them causing Erza to glare at them darkly. She was starting to rant to them about manners or something when a bloody, mouldy, minty scent wafted to them. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy stiffened at the recognizable smell. Even though Wendy and Gajeel didn't come in direct contact with the man, his scent was in the abandoned building enough that they knew it. Natsu's onyx eyes narrowed dangerously and tried to find the source of the scent. Erza must have noticed the dragon slayers' reactions because he could feel her scanning the area as well. Gray knew that something was up, but he couldn't figure out what. He wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly wishing he had his shirt with him. An uncomfortable chill travelled up his back as he recognized what this feeling he had was and this time, he knew it wasn't anxiety.

Natsu felt someone standing close behind him and he knew from the pure minty smell that it was Gray. He could almost feel the poor ice mage trembling against his back.

"Natsu," He whispered, "He's here isn't he."

The dragon slayer knew that it was more of a statement than a question, but he nodded anyway. Natsu instinctively grabbed onto Gray's forearm and held him close. Luckily, he didn't resist and the others didn't say anything. He narrowed his senses trying to find the bastard when suddenly the autumn wind picked up and began to whip into a frenzy. A large man stepped out of the shadows and advanced on the Fairy Tail mages. His face was heavily scarred and his demon black eyes glittered mercilessly in the light of the full moon. As the man got closer, the wind started to get stronger; Natsu felt Gray stiffen in his arms,

"He's a wind mage," His face paled, "He didn't have magic last time, I'm sure he didn't."

Thinking back, the dragon slayer had to agree with the ice mage. When he had encountered Yakumo in the hallway that day, there was no essence or magic energy coming from him at all. This just didn't make sense. Natsu held onto Gray even tighter and his body radiated with hot flames. Yakumo smirked at the mages and ran his hand through his slicked back, curly, black hair. His eyes immediately fell on the ice mage that was being held protectively in the dragon slayers arms.

"Gray Fullbuster, Ice Mage of Fairy Tail, and Bearer of the Core of Magic," Yakumo smiled maliciously, "I say that it's time to finish off where we started."

FTFTFTFTFT

"What did you call him?" Erza demanded while she requipped into her Knight Armour.

Yakumo's laughter seemed to silence everything that was happening around them. When he was done he wiped away the nonexistent tears and once again moved his eyes to look at Gray,

"The Bearer of the Core of Magic; the person who has this core has the ability to give someone magical power over one of the elements. All my life, I was a non-magic user until I met Rahul and he told me about the Bearer of the Core of Magic. Over the years we collected pure male mages who possessed elemental magic. We were about to give up our search until we stumbled upon Gray Fullbuster; his magic was different than the others we collected, so we took him. Through our travels we learned that in order for the core to become activated, the mage has to go through a certain 'rite of passage'. Rahul already had magic so he simply wanted to sell the ice mage to the highest bidder; however, I found he had other uses."

Gray shrunk back into Natsu and his legs trembled. He was grateful for the secure hold that the dragon slayer had on him, or else he probably wouldn't be standing at the moment. He could feel Natsu's fire getting hotter and hotter so he subtly applied his ice magic to cool him down.

"However," Yakumo continued, "The magic I was given is incomplete, therefore you will hand over the Bearer of the Core of Magic to me. If you do not oblige to my commands, I will kill each and every one of the villagers present at this festival tonight."

"No!" Gray shouted as he stepped out of Natsu's embrace, "I won't let you do that!"

"Then I suggest you get your ass over here you stupid little bitch."

Gray glanced back at his friends and they all had looks of terror and determination on their faces. Tears gathered in his eyes, but he forced them out of existence. He was about to step towards the devil when Natsu's painfully hot hand wrapped around his wrist and threw him behind his body.

"Natsu! What are you…"

"Shut up ice block!" Natsu growled, "You know very well what I'm doing. I'm going to fight this bastard, kick his ass to the moon and back and finally free you from the darkness that he has encased you in."

The colour drained from Gray's face as he stared at Natsu's back. Once again tears gathered at the corner of his eyes as Natsu's body was replaced with that of Ur's. Short black hair, pale skin, heartwarming dark eyes and an inner strength no one could rival. Yakumo's body contorted into that of the demon Deliora and the fallen leaves was replaced by snow, debris and a skin biting wind. Gray was eight years old all over again; weak and defenseless.

_Don't worry Gray, _Ur smiled at him encouragingly, _I'll free you from your darkness._

A blast of strong wind threw Gray into the friends who were standing behind him. He watched in fear and shock as Natsu and Erza tried to fight for him. Yakumo wasn't moving an inch despite the attacks from Titania and the Salamander. Gajeel soon joined the fight as well, but even with him helping they couldn't get through Yakumo's wind barriers. The tears that had welled up in his eyes fell down his cheeks in a never-ending waterfall. The sound of his friends' screams were amplified in his ears as the sharp wind sliced through their bodies.

"No!" Gray cried, "It's all my fault!"

_Be calm young one; you have the power to save them._

Gray glanced around himself for the source of the voice, but couldn't find anyone. He could only see Lucy and Wendy who were standing by his side as defense if the others failed.

_What was once taken can be returned, have faith young one. Remember their love; remember the strength they gave you when you were in your darkest hour. Save them, Help them and Free them, just like they have Freed you; just like HE freed you!_

Gray closed his eyes and remembered just as the voice directed. He remembered their support and love for him over the months and how he wouldn't have gotten to this point without them. He remembered what Erza had said to him earlier that evening about his bravery and he remembered how she was always by his side while growing up. He remembered his friends like Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Gajeel and how they made him laugh and smile again. But most of all, he remembered Natsu. Natsu, his childhood friend, rival, crush and he hoped, future lover. He was the one who kept his life interesting, the one who made sure that Gray would continue to live. Natsu is his pillar of strength; the one person he can always rely on… the one who was able to break through his icy heart and prove that he could love again.

He felt a warm comforting light engulf his body. He could smell rich dirt, flowers, trees, and a burning campfire. He could feel the wind ruffling his hair, the water lapping against his legs and the sun's heat kissing his skin. He could hear the sound of metal and electricity working together to make a sonic boom and he could feel his very essence. The comforting cold air pressed against his skin as the power welled up inside him. When he opened his eyes a shockwave of power erupted through the area gaining everyone's attention on him, stunning everyone into silence.

FTFTFTFTFT

Natsu's body was getting tired, but he refused to give in. His muscles ached and the cuts decorating his body burned with every move that he made. Even with the combined power of Erza, Gajeel, Leo, Juvia and Natsu, they couldn't make a dent in Yakumo's shield. If he considered his magic incomplete now, he didn't even want to imagine what it would be like if it was complete. The dragon slayer's body erupted with more flames at the thought of Yakumo wanting to get his hands on Gray again.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

The combined attack of the dragon slayers were able to push Yakumo back, but were still unable to breech is barriers. Natsu growled in frustration and charged at Yakumo again only to have himself thrown into Erza which also prevented her attack. They hit the ground hard, successfully knocking the air out of their lungs.

"Where the hell is he getting his power from?!" Erza demanded as Juvia was also thrown off her feet.

"If I find out I'll let you know." Natsu spat.

"Is that all you have?" Yakumo taunted, "I'm not even at full strength and I'm still kicking your ass!"

"Not even close!" Natsu roared as he once again charged.

Suddenly, a massive shockwave blasted through the area scattering his senses. He instantaneously stopped his charge and turned around. Gray was on his feet, and a gold aura of power was pulsing around him. His once raven hair had turned pure white, even whiter than that of Lyon, and his deep blue eyes were a kaleidoscope of colours. Even from far away, Natsu could see his eyes changing from forest green to red, to ocean blue, to silver, to yellow, to crystal blue and back again. The battle had come to a complete standstill; everyone was staring at Gray.

"I will not let you hurt them!" He screamed at Yakumo.

"And what can you do to stop me you useless little whore?!" He challenged.

Natsu growled and turned to kick the shit out of the bastard, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and found himself eye to eye with Gray. Natsu jumped slightly at how fast he had managed to get over there. Without warning, Gray wrapped his arms around the dragon slayer and held him close. Natsu could feel his wounds sealing up on his body. Gray stepped back from Natsu and gently pressed his lips to his tanned forehead. His onyx eyes widened at the action and Gray laughed silently,

"Be prepared Natsu, this might not stop him completely so you might have to finish him off for me."

Before he could answer the ice mage had stepped around him and moved towards Yakumo's stunned form. Ice followed Gray's wake as he stalked towards the man who haunted him for over half a year. Each step he took sent a small shockwave of power in every direction; the shockwave had a healing effect on his loved ones.

"I will not let you hurt them!" Gray repeated darkly, "I will not let you hurt me or this town! I will not let you destroy the only place that has been home to me. Filthy bastards like you don't deserve to have magic power!"

"And people who murder their teachers do?" Yakumo shot back.

"All those mages you pawned off, all the lives you destroyed," Gray ignored him and sprinted towards the wind barrier, "All the laws that you perverted and all the pain that you inflict on others just to satisfy your own desires is pathetic!"

The power circulating around Gray expanded and the wind barrier was immediately dispelled. The ice mage dived at the bastard who ruined his life and put his hand on his forehead,

"What once was taken shall be returned, into the Fire you will be burned. Ice will encase you, metal will be the seal. Electricity will bind you and Water and Earth will close the deal. The wind shall return to its rightful place and banish said demon from this place!"

Natsu and the others watched as the light surrounding Gray expanded even further and swallowed them in a blinding light. They shielded their eyes from its brilliance and waited for the light to disappear. When the light finally dissipated Gray was exhausted and Yakumo was standing over him, his scarred face marred with a new scar and red blood. Natsu narrowed his eyes and saw that Yakumo was armed. He ran as fast as he could towards Gray, but Yakumo had already hoisted the exhausted mage into the air. Gray turned his head to Natsu and smiled as the knife in Yakumo's hand dropped down and slit Gray's throat.

FTFTFTFTFT

Gray could feel his life drifting away from him as soon as he hit the ground. The warmth of his blood blanketing him was soothing in a way. He wished he could spend more time with his friends; there was so much he wanted to do, but no time left to do it. His body was beginning to feel cold, cold even for him; he just wanted to close his eyes and drift off, but he still had to say something to Natsu and he refused to go until Natsu heard it. He could faintly hear a fight through the buzzing in his ears; he hoped that his friends were safe and sound.

Suddenly all was silent.

Gray thought the worst for one brief moment before warm arms wrapped around him and placed his hands against his bleeding throat. His exhausted gaze found Natsu's, just like he hoped he would. Natsu's cheeks were streaked with tears and his arms were shaking; Gray didn't like seeing Natsu like this.

"Natsu…" He rasped.

"Shhh…" Natsu whispered soothingly, "Everything is going to be okay, Wendy is coming here now."

"T-Thank you… for everything… Natsu…" Gray's chest heaved exhaustedly, "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Stop talking damnit!" He roared brokenly, "You need to save your strength."

Tears rolled from the corner of his eyes as he raised his blood soaked hand and rested it against Natsu's tanned cheek,

"Natsu, you freed me from my darkness, _you_ freed me because," Gray coughed and blood trickled out of his mouth, "I… love you. I love you so much and I'm sorry that I'm only telling you know when I'm about to leave you."

"N-No…" Natsu clutched the hand on his cheek, "You're not leaving, you can't leave! I love you too!"

"T-Thank you for unf-freeing my f-frozen heart my dear Natsu…"

Gray's eyes drifted closed, a smile firmly on his face. As he drifted off into nothingness, the last thing he felt was the intense heat of an out of control flame,

"GRAY!"

_TBC_


	4. Author's Note

**HEY GUYS! I'M HAPPY YOU LIKED SAVE ME, HELP ME, FREE ME! I APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! I'M SORRY IF I BROKE YOUR HEARTS IN THE LAST CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME! IN REGARDS TO THE "TBC" OF THE LAST CHAPTER… I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT THE STORY WILL NO LONGER BE CONTINUED IN SAVE ME, HELP ME, FREE ME BUT IN THE SEQUEL HOLD ME, KISS ME, LOVE ME! I SHOULD BE STARTING IT SOON!**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR THE SUPPORT AND I HOPE THE SEQUEL IS JUST AS GOOD AS THE FIRST! XD**

**~SKTRGRL13**


End file.
